


RAINY DAYS AND SILENT SPEECHES

by Joeyrumlow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward First Times, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Love, Shy Castiel (Supernatural), shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joeyrumlow/pseuds/Joeyrumlow
Summary: The little things Cas does to be closer to you. Ft. Dean.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural) & You, Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Castiel(Supernatural)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	RAINY DAYS AND SILENT SPEECHES

"Y/N?" You looked up from the book you had been reading at the sound of your name. 

"Yes?" you asked, feeling a little nervous, heart fluttering under the gaze of the angel. 

"Could you please help me with this?" He held out his tie and looked at you in his exceedingly endearing way. 

You let out a shaky laugh and met his eyes with a look of your own that was very dear to Castiel, unbeknownst to you. You got up and closed the book and then moved to stand before him.

"I don't know how to put it but I... uh... cannot make a knot," you gestured at the tie, meeting his eyes once you had put your point forward. You gave him an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry."  
You surely had the deft hands of a hunter but you were hopeless when it came to neck ties. You had given up on it a long time ago and never wanted nor felt the need to learn; that is, not until now. 

"Oh. Okay," Castiel lowered his hand and his head, the disappointment of a sunflower that missed the sun settling over him and sinking your heart. 

As he was turning to leave, you grabbed his arm and stopped him. "But I could check the internet and try for once though," you offered with a sheepish smile. 

The sun cast its loving gaze on the sunflower again as the heartwarming smile flowered to wash your heart in elation. 

You set to find your phone while Cas stood awkwardly, shuffling from foot to foot. But even after scouring your entire room, your phone was nowhere to be found. You then went to the library, being almost certain that it must be abandoned in one of the shelves. But, it wasn't there. You did not want to ask Cas for his phone or disturb Sam and absolutely certain to not involve Dean, you decided to trust your memory, hoping that your hands had improved with the years. Cas had followed behind and you merely shrugged, giving him a confident smile and taking the tie from him. You put it around his neck and proceeded, trying to overlook the impinges he had upon you, to appear unaffected by his closeness and looking intently at the tie to avoid any of its discovery. 

Meanwhile, Cas felt like a harp whose strings were being pulled by a hand both gentle and firm as he comprehended your proximity. He could admire your features much better than ever before and he swore that he had never seen eyes of such breathtaking beauty, drawing every onlooker into those dewy mirrors of unfathomable wonder and awe. Your lips curled like the tender petals of a blushing rose and he wondered, not for the first time, how it would feel like to kiss them. Swirling clouds of feelings seemed to dance in his heart as he watched you focus on doing the knot right, the slightest hint of a smile gracing his lips as you struggled with it. He quickly averted his eyes to your hands when you were done and you missed the waves of affection that his cerulean oceans had been so fondly engulfing you in.

You straightened the tie as you stopped to see the chaos you had created. Putting both hands on his shoulders, you let out an embarrassed laugh as you looked up back at Cas from the pathetic little crumple on his neck. 

Your poor attempt at joking after your third attempt seemed the only way out of your embarrassment, "A fine specimen of its kind don't you think? 

"This is terrible," you finally exhaled and reached to undo it again but Cas brought his hand to gently hold your wrist. 

"It's alright. You took the trouble and it's the effort that counts," he softly spoke. You stared at him in disbelief. 

He nodded reassuringly and smiled. "Thank you Y/N."

Your countenance caught the passion of a thousand magnolias and the innumerable butterflies in your stomach sought a way to those fiery blossoms when Cas placed a soft kiss on your cheek, smiling abashedly as he withdrew. He had no idea where this little surge of confidence had come from and he was internally reeling in mortification only when it was too late. But you complimented him with a shy smile of your own and then he felt relieved and lightheaded, a carnelian tinge blossoming on his cheeks. Not wanting you to see it, he quickly turned and retraced his steps out of the library. As you stood there looking after him with a wide irrepressible smile, a "Y/N" interrupted you. 

"Where did you come from? And is that my phone?" you exclaimed in surprise, a little embarrassed to find Dean sat at the table with a sly smirk, twirling a phone [yours of course] with his left hand and holding a coffee with his right.  
"You do know that Cas can tie a knot right?" 

~*~

The clouds glowered threateningly after a successful ambush and you struggled to keep yourself warm in its aftermath, your flannel doing very little to fend you. The downpour had begun quite unexpectedly and you were not prepared for the sudden drop in the temperature. The boys had left you with Cas to pick up a few books while they had driven further to run a few errands. You had expected them to be back early but the rumble of the Impala never came - you had been standing outside the bookstore with Cas for almost ten minutes now. As much as you despised the act of waiting, you could not help but smile at the incredulous coincidence - or fortune you would rather call it - of both you and Cas forgetting your respective phones in the bunker. You hardly got to see the angel alone and you would relish every moment as this that you were fortunate enough to stumble across. The chill was very unpleasant but you stood your ground, secretly hoping that Sam and Dean would take as much time as possible.

Apparently, the clouds had an ally as a gust of the savage wind sabotaged your quiet musings, causing you to shiver. Before you could hurl the obscenities rising to your lips towards the offender, you felt the weight of the familiar trenchcoat on your shoulders as the embrace of comfort replaced the cold with an unseemly warmth. You blushed; the smell of familiarity, of Cas, accompanied the embrace and held you, your heart revving as his fingers lingered on your shoulders. You slowly met his eyes and found those spheres of trembling apatites focused on you, a gentle smile on his lips. You silently thanked him with a smile of your own, pulling the coat closer to bask in its cordial warmth. 

"Y/N?" He turned to look at the grey splayed across the sky as he spoke, "I think we should get going."

"Tired already?" you questioned halfheartedly, disappointed that Cas was not thrilled about this little escapade. 

"No." He paused and furrowed his brows, as if contemplating his words. "It's not a long way back so I thought we could walk."

"But what about Sam and Dean?" 

"They might be late and I know that you hate to keep waiting." 

"Oh, um... yeah." You tried to answer nonchalantly, attempting to mask the surprise in finding out he remembered that about you. 

Cas shifted the books you purchased safely under his arm and tilted his head to peer at the sky. "We should start before the rain comes pouring again."

You surely must be dreaming - a walk with Cas in a cliché romantic weather with his coat draped over you? It seemed too good to be true. 

You tentatively nodded and pushed a strand behind your ear, stepping out of the porch. But then, it happened. It could have been your nerves or just the devil toying with you but it ruined the surreal moment and sent you headlong into a spiral of embarrassment - your foot somehow slipped and you fell. So much with the clichéd romantic rescue where the man of your dreams breaks your fall with his arms, keeps you there and stares at you until you lean in for a kiss. 

"Y/N!" Cas was by your side at once, checking to see if you had been hurt. "I'm fine," you croaked and let him help you up, not bothering to rub the spot that had hit the pavement. 

Of course. This was the only thing that was wanting. You most definitely ruined his coat, hurt your backside, and made a complete and utter fool of yourself. You were ready to perish with shame, your face burning like a tomato in all its ripened glory. 

You threw your eyes to your boots and closed them, opening wide almost immediately when you felt his fingers gently brushing away the strands from your face. You gathered your wits and made to step away; he abruptly stopped but then reached to hold your hand in his. You dared to look at him and found him looking back at you a little shyly, his lips slightly puckered to form a luminous smile. 

"You should hold my hand." When he saw the dumbfounded expression you bore at his words, he awkwardly added, "Just in case you... slip again."

This day could not get any better. You could barely contain the happiness that threatened to find an outlet through a dance while the desire to throw yourself off a cliff out of embarrassment momentarily caught you in a web of paralytic fervour. Never in a million years did you think that you would be able to share such a moment with Cas - a walk in peace, hand in hand - it was something that was reminiscent of the normality that you could only see from afar. And lo! behold what tandem got you there - the same ol' slip and trip in the rain-soaked earth.

You could not suppress the smile that came to drown the doubts swirling within the angel, who had been afraid that he had overstepped his bounds. His heart was set aflutter as you laced your fingers with his, a genial warmth lapping his entire self, affection overflowing the embankments of his very being. 

"Alrighty then."

His hand was warm and welcoming, his touch a comfort in the darkness, like a shade of the reposing leaves against the sultry heat of summer. After the initial diffidence, conversations flew like a river without impediments, occasionally bearing confusion for the angel and peals of laughter for you.  
"You should laugh more often," his remark had caught you off guard and you stilled, your heart swelling with the weight of his words. "That's easier when you're around," you had been bold enough to say, earning a bashful but heartfelt smile from him. And, you felt genuinely happy. You may end up failing miserably, lose the things you value most, not live beyond tomorrow, but you knew that as long as Cas was there with you, it would be alright. You perceived the comfort that his presence held again and you clasped his hand more firmly; it was rainy and cold but you were truly content to share this cup of warmth with him. 

The walk was slow but the path was short, reaching its end before your journey had barely begun. Both of you had been immersed in performing the waltz of euphoria but the sight of the bunker was like the last note before the final stroke, signalling the demise of the dance that none of you were willing to relinquish. It did seem like an eternity and yet, who knew that infinitude was so finite? 

"It was nice to walk with you Y/N," Cas admitted with childlike candour. 

"It was nice to walk with you too Cas," you replied, feeling the colour of spring paint your cheeks again. 

A pleasant breeze stirred and danced along the fringes of his shirt and the lapels of his coat you had on. His hair swayed softly with the rhythm of the wind, his (crooked) tie hung loosely about his neck and the faint smell of Castiel enfolded you again with a sense of comfort and belonging. He still had your hand in his and his eyes shone with the brilliance of the shimmering stars, gazing lovingly at the pools of lucid beauty before him. 

He took a step towards you and your heart rose to touch the heavens, the world thinning away into insignificance. It was only you and the seraph, standing in the threshold of something profound, a mere step enough to reach the dawn. 

"Y/N, I... " Castiel's voice drowned against the screech of the Impala as it pulled up in front of you. You immediately stepped away from him but he kept your hand in his, tilting his head to peer at the Winchesters with his peculiar expression. You awkwardly stood before the brothers, catching a glimpse of a bewildered Sam and a very smug looking Dean, sending you and Cas a knowing wink. 

Cas suddenly released your hand and stood motionless, catching the brothers with a lumbersome gaze. He wandered back to meet your eyes with a small smile, colour slowly climbing his cheeks. 

"Those books look heavy Cas. Why don't you go ahead and keep them?" Sam was considerate enough to intervene and you gave him a thankful nod. You then affirmatively nodded at Cas who caught you one last time with a tender gaze that warmed your very soul as he turned and walked away, swift and stiff. 

You briefly followed his retreating figure with your eyes and then returned to Sam and Dean. Dean was smirking as he took in your appearance and you crossed your arms, the tan trenchcoat now burning you to the tip of your ears. 

"What a perfect time you choose to get back! After we had to wait till our backs hurt and then walk all the way!" you cried, not sure what else to say. 

Dean's malicious grin met your exasperated outburst. "You do know that Cas can teleport right?"  
~*~

After enjoying a stroll and a very necessary sip of consolation, you stood on the pavement armed with a dismal frown. You could not believe that it was raining again! The curtain of rain stretched forever and you began to painfully realise how the misty breath and churlish caresses of the rain imparted a flavour of melancholy rather than the anticipated tints of romantic hue in the absence of the angel. 

The boys had gone for a simple salt and burn and left you to enjoy a much needed break. However, this break would have been most welcome and restorative if your heart would have been with you. A clap of thunder resounded to rouse you and you looked around for shelter, cursing yourself for not carrying an umbrella despite the weather report reckoning on a shower. 

But suddenly, an umbrella appeared above you and you shrieked in surprise to see a familiar trenchcoat clad figure holding it and standing right beside you. 

"Forgive me," he said with a sheepish smile, glancing at his shoes. 

The glow on your cheeks would have been enough to tell a human that you were pleasantly surprised but Cas was still doubtful, fearing that he had intruded upon your prized solitary ramblings. 

"It's okay Cas," you finally found your voice, too overwhelmed to speak before. After an awkward pause, you cleared your throat and added, "How was the hunt?" 

"It went well and we got back about an hour ago." 

You wanted to ask him why he had come out in this weather instead of staying back comfortably but instead, you only nodded and pocketed your hands. 

Cas could tell what you felt but he kept silent because he could not express himself without the risk of betraying his feelings. He had conjectured you to be out when he came back and when he was proven right, he had braced himself for a tedious wait of at least two hours. But he could not stop himself when the rains began and he had flown to the café he knew you would visit at this hour because you were deliberately careless about carrying umbrellas. On missing you there, he had only to look around to spot you a little way ahead, turning your head from one way to the other. 

"I think we'd better take shelter," you finally spoke, the fury of the rain raging wild. You tugged at his arm, half expecting him to teleport you back to the bunker. But he stood like a sturdy wall, disarming your very soul with his piercing eyes. You coloured self consciously, dropping your hand to your side and avoiding his gaze. 

The drops fell with bitter rage and beat against the streets and your umbrella in a fit of violent desperation. "C'mon Cas," you urged again but without hazarding a look. 

That was when his fingers caught yours and threaded them and you jerked your head to meet his eyes that were as still as the surface of a virgin lake. But, through the hammering of your heart and the burning of your face and the attack of cataracts around you, you saw for the very first time how those wonderful orbs had always been brimming with adoration, had borne nothing but the deepest and most tender affection for you. Epiphany smote you for being waist-deep in your sighs and groans and being blind, perhaps wilfully, to his quiet serenades. He did not have to resort to words anymore as you perfectly understood how silence had been the language of his love all along. 

You took a step forward this time, straightening the crumple on his neck you had made and which he still wore with considerable pride. Cas seemed to be rooted on the spot and therefore, you gently pulled him down along with the umbrella, uniting the petals that had suffered in separation for far too long. 

He melted against you; his lips were soft and warm, a sweet but firm reminder of love. You could only attempt to fathom the feelings he had for you as they tenderly moved against your own. And Cas felt all the doubts and fears that had plagued him since a very long time becoming the shadows of a bad dream that one forgets on waking up. He could taste the manna dew of sublimity in your lips, the sweet savour of love that had been growing in your heart from the very beginning, just like in his. 

As you parted and each mirrored the other in shy smiles and tender aspects, the world became perfect. Half drowned and wet, standing in the midst of a watery fusillade, yours was a portrait of bliss.

And the best part of it all was the absence of Dean who would have seized the moment before either of you to bellow with an eye roll, "You do know that you're in love with each other right?"


End file.
